The Mysterious Jungle Boy! Skyrow!
This is episode 24 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 2: http://slide.ly/view/73b3eda2f600b2dfe75a4505f805e278 There is a new opening. It starts off the same, but it's different in the second half. Previously: Vulcano walks to Darkeru. Vulcano: Darkeru... Darkeru: Great, now you're coming to rub off your victory in my face. Vulcano: No. I'm not like you. That's something you would do. And...maybe it's not appropriate for me to ask considering.....what happened, but did those guys tell you anything? It seems like they have something to do with what happened to me back then. Darkeru: No... I don't know. Vulcano: Alright. Darkeru: You...believe me? I didn't expect you to believe me after what I did. Vulcano: If you say you don't know anything, I believe you. Darkeru: I think I should...get going. Vulcano: Where? Darkeru: I don't know. But I sure as heck can't stay here after what I did. Darkeru starts to walk away. Vulcano: Darkeru, wait! Don't go! Episode 24: The Mysterious Jungle Boy! Skyrow! Vulcano: Darkeru!! Vulcano starts running after Darkeru. Matt: Vulcano, wait! Matt starts running after Vulcano. Koji: *sigh* We're gonna have to go too, aren't we? Everyone starts following Matt who's following Vulcano, who's following Darkeru. Legend Storm catches up to Vulcano, as he stopped. Vulcano: Where did he go? He's gonna die out here. A boy falls out of a tree. He has scratches all over his face. Vulcano: ARE YOU OKAY? Boy: Yugh..... Reka runs over to the boy and moves his hands around him. Reka: This is odd....My powers don't seem to recognize any kind of damage. Matt: How could he not? He's clearly scratched! Selena: Maybe he was attacked by the blue eyed wolf. It'd explain the scratches. The boy stands up. Boy: Ugh.... Vulcano and Matt go to help him stand. Boy: T-....thanks.. Vulcano: What happened? Boy: I'm not....sure.... Taisuke: He might be having amnesia. That was a pretty rough fall he just had, and might have hit his head. Kai: Do you know your name? Boy: Y-yeah....Skyrow. Matt: Alright, that's a start. Reka(thinking): (Why can't my powers recognize those scratches as damage?) Selena: Wait, there was a lake a few minutes from here. That's where we had the match with Darkeru. Vulcano: Oh yeah. We could take him there to pour some water on his scratches. Kai: Yeah, let's go. Everyone starts walking back towards the Tanda Lake, while Vulcano and Matt are slowing down as they are helping Skyrow walk. A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the Tanda Lake, and poured some water on his injuries. Skyrow: Aah! Matt: It doesn't feel nice, but it's better in the long run. They all then sit down in a circle. Taisuke: Skyrow, was it? Skyrow: Yeah...I think. Taisuke: Do you not remember anything else at all? Like where you're from, or how'd you get here, or what happened to you? Skyrow: Well....I see........dark. It was dark. Sikora: That's....not gonna help too much. Taisuke: No, no, it's actually good. This could mean a couple things. He was in a dark place, so he wasn't in a city or something. Reka, is this jungle near a city? Reka: No. Taisuke: Anything about how'd you get into the jungle, considering there's no city nearby? Skyrow: Hmm......BLUE! Yes, I remember something blue. Hair, I think. Reka's attention is imediatelly grabbed by this. Reka: The blue eyed wolf has blue hair when he's a human. Vulcano: WHAT?! Does that mean....he's human already? Reka: I don't know...He's not the only person with blue hair but....We're in the same jungle as the Blue Eyed Beast, this boy's got scratches all over his face, and remembers blue hair. It seems to fit. Dorick: That's not good. Reka: Certainly isn't. *stands up* Alright, it's time we get back to training. If this boy truly was attacked by the Blue Eyed Beast in his human form, then it means we're running out of time. Taisuke, Mesu, I'll leave the boy in your care. Taisuke/Mesu: Alright. Dorick: *stands up* Does that mean I can play? You didn't mention me. Taisuke: I don't think that would be a good idea, Dorick. Dorick: Awww man. *sits back down* Reka: I feel like we need a new shooting tehnique. I originaly wanted it to be used by Vulcano, Darkeru and Kai, but obviously that cannot be done anymore. So we're gonna have to settle with Vulcano and Kai then. Vulcano, I believe you mentioned having some idea for a hissatsu. What was it? Vulcano: Well...I don't think we can do it anymore. It involved Darkeru. Reka: Say it anyway. Maybe we can convert it into a 2 person hisatsu. Vulcano: It was gonna be called Bermuda Triangle. Two people would be passing the ball to each other in a still place over and over again, creating energy in the ball, and then a third person would come at a very fast speed, shooting it. I thought of me being the one to shoot it cause I'm the fastest. But I don't see how this can be done without Darkeru. Reka: I see....I too can't see a solution. Then Keshins will have to do. Then let's just do general training. While everyone is training, Taisuke, Dorick, Mesu and Skyrow were watching. Skyrow suddenly jumps up. Skyrow: OH! Everyone stops. Vulcano: What is it? Skyrow: I remembered something! I played soccer. Vulcano: Really? That's so cool! Can you play with us? Reka: He took a pretty heavy fall, I'm not sure if-... Skyrow: But I'm already feeling better. Look! *Skyrow starts jumping around* Reka: Well.... Skyrow: Please! Matt: I mean...he doesn't look in pain anymore. And can jump, whereas he could barely walk when we found him. Reka: Alright. You can come play. Skyrow: ALRIGHT!!! Skyrow runs on the field. Skyrow: Oh... Matt: What's wrong? Skyrow: I can't remember my hissatsu. I was a middlefielder.....It went something like... Skyrow jumps up but falls. Reka: BE CAREFULL! You just fell out of a tree, don't fall again. Skyrow: *stands up* I'm fine. But I can't remember it... Kai: You at least know your name and the fact that you played soccer as a middlefielder. Baby steps, but still steps. Reka: Not to be insensitive, but since you can't play, I think it'd be best if you went back to sit near the others. We're training to defeat the person who may or may not have attacked you. Skyrow: Awww, but I wanted to play. Vulcano: Let him play. Soccer is about bonding and having fun. Reka: Having fun isn't gonna help us defeat the Blue Eyed Wolf. This is a very serious matter. If you really want in on it, Taisuke, Mesu and Dorick over there can tell it to you. Skyrow: But... Reka: NO BUTS! Jale: Wait a minute, Reka. This might be something. Reka: Hm? Jale: We think he was attacked by the Blue Eyed Wolf, and he said he played soccer. What if he somehow got into a match with the Blue Eyed Wolf's team, and that's how he ended up this way? Reka: Do you remember anything like that, Skyrow? Skyrow: No, sorry. Jale: I think this is worth invesigating into. Coach Taisuke, do you have your phone with you? Taisuke: Yeah, but Sumato hacked it during the finale so that I couldn't make phone calls. Jale: It's okay. I just need to look up all people named Skyrow. Taisuke: But where are you gonna get internet in the middle of the jungle? Jale: Hmmm...that's true. Skyrow: Can I see some of your hissatsus? Vulcano: Sure. Let's show him, guys. An hour and a half later: Vulcano: We're exhausted. We need a break. Reka: We cannot. If Skyrow really was attacked by the Blue Eyed Wolf's team, it means they already converted into human forms. We have no time to rest. Taisuke: Now hold on there, Reka. They're kids. Not your war machines. They need rest, or they'll be too exhausted to move against the Blue Eyed Wolf. If you continue this way, I might have to take my team out of your command. Reka: Is it only I that cares about the fate of the world? Matt: So do we...but we're exhausted. Reka: Fine, but first thing in the morning, we train more. Skyrow: WAIT! I remembered! My hissatsu! Vulcano, can you stand over here? Vulcano: Sure, but make it quick, I'm really tired. Skyrow takes the ball. Skyrow: Alright. SKY ROCKET! *Skyrow jumps up high with the ball, and comes back down in a football ball themed spaceship, crashing into the ground, behind Vulcano* Dorick: Wow. A spaceship! Reka: ... Of course.... At midnight, Reka, who was only faking to be asleep, drags Skyrow aside. Skyrow: What's up? You woke me up. Reka: Quit it. Skyrow: What? Reka: Quit the act. I remember you. You think a quick haircut change will make me not? Well congrats a little, you tricked me for a while, but it was truly a stupid move showing your hissatsu in front of me. How stupid did you think I was? Skyrow: What are you talking about? Reka: I RECOGNIZE YOU NOW! Everyone is woken up. Vulcano: What's going on? Reka: Skyrow here.....is a member of Legendary Wolfers. The Blue Eyed Wolf's team. Legend Storm: WHAT?!!?! Kai: So you've just been spying on us? Skyrow: I don't know. I legitimately.... I don't know if I was a member of that team or not. Reka: You were. I recognize you now. Skyrow: I don't know what I did in the past. I have amnesia. Reka: Perfect excuse to keep on watching us. Skyrow: I'm not lying. I swear. A wolf appears in front of them. Sikora: IT'S HIM! Reka: No... This is their goalkeeper. Sikora: You can tell? Reka: Yeah. Skyrow: A wolf!! Reka: Wolf, begone! I know who you are, and I know you've sent this boy to spy on us. Skyrow: I'M NOT SPYING! I swear! The wolf jumps on Skyrow. Skyrow: AAAH! Reka: How far are they gonna take this? Vulcano: What if he's not a spy? We've got to help him! When the wolf sees Legend Storm coming towards him, he picks Skyrow up by his shirt and runs off with him. Vulcano: Come back! Sazoru: Oh no you don't! Royal Knight, Iceriam! FROZEN CASTLE! Sazoru's Keshin creates the castle, and it creates an avalanche that falls onto the wolf and Skyrow. Sazoru: Quick, go get the boy! Legend Storm runs over to the snow and starts digging. Matt: I grabbed something. Matt pulls the wolf out. Matt: AAH! The wolf looks mad at Legend Storm and then runs off. Jale: Found him! Vulcano, Selena and Sikora join in and help Jale pull Skyrow out. Skyrow: Thank you. Reka: I don't buy it. Taisuke: Well we're not gonna leave him off in the middle of a jungle. Reka: He's one of them, I'm telling you all. Skyrow: I may have been. I don't know. I have amnesia. Reka: Well I believe this whole amnesia story is a lie. Skyrow: No. I really do have amnesia. Vulcano: I believe you, Skyrow. Skyrow: Thanks. Reka: You're all falling right into their trap. Skyrow: What can I do to prove it to you? Reka: There's nothing you can do. Meanwhile, the goalkeeper wolf makes it back to the cave: He turns human. Ezekiel (the GK Wolf): I'm sorry. A blue haired boy comes out of the shadows. Blue Haired Boy: You failed? Ezekiel: ... Yeah. Blue Haired Boy: You're incompetent! Ezekiel: One of them used a Keshin on me. I stood no chance. Blue Haired Boy: Fine, forgett about him. We need Reka. My powers are sealed somewhere. We need to know where. Ezekiel: Shall I go and get the old man now? Blue Haired Boy: Well are you waiting for a kiss on the cheeck? GET GOING! Ezekiel: Y-yes, Will-sama. Back in the jungle: Skyrow: There's gotta be something I can do. Reka: There isn't. Let's go, Legend Storm. Sikora: We can't leave him off in the jungle. Reka: Well we can't keep him around either. Vulcano: Why not? Reka: ..... You're making me very frustrated, Legend Storm. I know him. I had a match against him. He is Skyrow of the Legendary Wolfers. Skyrow: Even if I was part of that team, I have amnesia. I'm not evil anymore. Reka: Even if you truly do have amnesia, you will eventually remember your past and turn on us, knowing all of our secret moves. Jale: I'm starting to think Reka may be right. Vulcano: Jale! Jale: No, it is true. Even if he has amnesia and isn't evil, he will regain his memories at some point, but also remembers the memories he made during the amnesia period. Vulcano: Huh...this is a sticky situation. Skyrow: I won't turn on you. I swear. You helped and took care of me when I was hurt. And if I was part of this evil team, why would they have attacked me? It means we didn't end up on good terms. I will stick with you guys. Sazoru: He's got a point. Matt: Yeah. Skyrow: So....can I stay with you guys? Or at the very least guide me to the nearest city or town? Reka: We can't take detours while the Blue Eyed Wolf is still a problem. I guess...we'll have you stay for now. Skyrow: Thank you for believing in me. Ezekiel, in his wolf form, attacks Reka, jumping out of the bushes. Kai: HE'S BACK! Reka: Get off me, Ezekiel! Ezekiel takes him by the shirt and runs off. Mihida: Sazoru, use your Keshin again. Sazoru: Yeah. Royal Knight, Iceriam! FROZEN CASTLE! Wolf Ezekiel (thinking): (Like I'll fall for that twice) Wolf Ezekiel goes trough the trees as opposed to the path, avoiding the falling snow. Sazoru: NO! Taisuke: He kidnapped Reka! Matt: What are we gonna do now? Vulcano: I believe...it's time for our match with the Legendary Wolfers. Ezoru: But we don't know where they took Reka. Taisuke: The wolf took it that way. We can kind of see the mountain we were at before. Koji: You think they went there again? Taisuke: Yeah. Mihida: Do you think we're ready? Skyrow: I'll help you. Vulcano: Huh? Skyrow: I want to play alongside you. Even if I was one of them once, they attacked me and caused my amnesia. I won't stand for such. Can I? Taisuke: ... You proved to be a pretty good player with that hissatsu. ... Alright, you'll play. Skyrow: Thank you, Taimike. Taisuke: It's Taisuke. Skyrow: Right...sorry. Vulcano: Alright then. Let's head towards the mountain....And our big confrontation with the Legendary Wolfers will begin. To be continued....